SCREAM4AUSLLY
Hello everyone! I am SCREAM4AUSLLY or just Scream. About Myself I am a girl who can be random and crazy at times. I love Austin & Ally and several other shows on Disney Channel. My favorite channels are, Disney Channel, Nickelodean, and USA. I sometimes watch other channels. I'm crazy about The Hunger Games and Harry Potter series. I watch cartoons. One of my favorites is Phineas & Ferb. I am a total Auslly shipper. I love Jennifer Lawrence. She is my idol and favorite actress. I also love R5. And Ross Lynch! He is my future husband! <3 XD I love to sing! I'm always singing! If I know at least half of the song I'll sing it! I'm not sure if I could get up in front of a bunch of people and sing though. Maybe I have some stage fright. XD Other Stuff *I love animals *My favorite wild animal is the cheetah *My Birthday is May 11th *I like basketball *I like the reality show Duck Dynasty *I hate people who post ugly comments on the wikis *My favorite dog breed is beagles *I hate it when people lie about themselves to make other people like them *I don't like doing school work *I like reading *I like the show, The Golden Girls *Laura Marano tweeted me on 9/12/13 *My two favorite Disney Princesses are Ariel and Rapunzel but I can't decide which one is my favorite Quotes NOTE: Some of these quotes are very chip wise. *Phil Robertson: If you don't believe God exists, the only hope you have is that He's not there. *Johnny Depp: If you love two people at the same time, choose the second one, because if you really loved the first one you wouldn't have fallen for the second. *Steve Martin: Be so good they can't ignore you. *Marjorie Pay Hinckley: The trick is to enjoy life. Don't wish away your days, waiting for better ones ahead. *Robert Frost: The best way out is always through. *Proverbs: Don't be pushed by your problems. Be led by your dreams. *Mr. Rogers: Often when you think you're at the end of something, you're at the begining of something else. *Margaret Peters: Time has a wonderful way of showing us what really matters. *Unknown: Don't change so people will like you. Be yourself and the right people will love the real you. *Philippians 1:6: Have patience, God isn't finished yet. Pictures INSANE RAURA.jpg|As friends :) Rydel in pink.jpg|Rydel from R5! Raura 122.jpg|A use to be profile picture Hhhhfhfhfhfh.JPG|I don't watch the show she's on...... but I hate her already. BPTU24QCUAAySqA.jpg|Teen Beach Movie stars on GMA Hf.JPG|Teen Beach Movie! Love Auslly.jpg|Love it! UmmmmNO.jpg|Raia (as friends) Raia.jpg|Raia :) JL6.jpg|Jennifer Lawrence! :D JL8.jpg|Jennifer! <3 JL2.jpg|Jen! :) Ross Lynch! <3 Ross Lynch1.png Ross Lynch2.png Ross Lynch3.png Ross Lynch4.png Ross Lynch5.jpg Ross Lynch6.jpg Ross Lynch7.jpg Ross Lynch8.jpg Ross Lynch9.jpg Ross Lynch10.jpg 2569A247-E42A-47C4-AB6B-2220EF85737A.JPG Auslly <3 <3 <3 FS&FW.png BB&B.png FS&FS.png Auslly card.png Auslly feels.png Two sides auslly.jpg Auslly kiss.jpg Auslly 5.jpg Auslly T&T.png Kiss.jpg Love you.jpg My Pets JackM.jpg|Jack Garrett.jpg|Garrett sniffles.png|Sniffles Perry01.jpg|PlatyForever Galleryimage-144030594-apr-16-2013-1-600x450.jpg|Scooter Rare-kiwi-chick-moves-outdoor-20110601-174527-1351.jpg|Bree Loveydove.jpg|Dove (on right) Cats.jpg|Liz (on very right) Cute Piglets Pictures .jpg|Chester (on left) Josh.jpg|Josh Category:Registered Users Category:Users Category:YOU Category:Awsome Category:Gallery Category:Users! Category:Awesome Category:Pictures Category:Awesomeness Category:Cool Category:Us! Category:You